


Friendaversary (Spn version)

by p4poonam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Dean is a Good Friend, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4poonam/pseuds/p4poonam
Summary: Cas discovers friendship day.





	Friendaversary (Spn version)

**Author's Note:**

> the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Not beta'ed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.

* * *

 

Dean's working in the bunker's kitchen, making lunch for Sam and himself when Cas suddenly pops out of thin air.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas."

"Dean, it has been brought to my attention that humans celebrate the first Sunday of August as Friendship Day to honour their friendship."

"Okay. " Dean says not knowing where Cas was going with this.

"They mark this occasion by exchanging friendship bands and... "

"Yeah Cas I know all of that. Why the sudden interest in Friendship Day of all the things?"

"Because Dean," Cas said in a tone that stated Dean was being dense on purpose, "today is the first Sunday of August, which means that today is Friendship Day."

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked still not understanding where Cas was getting at.

"Aren't I your friend Dean?" now Cas sounded hurt.

"Of course you are Cas."

"Then why won't you or Sam exchange friendship bands with me? You two are the only friends that I have."

"What! Cas this is ridiculous. Friendship bands! Really? Besides our friendship means too much to us, me and Sam both, than any of those colourful bands can represent. You have a spot right here," Dean said pointing towards his heart, "right next to Sammy. We don't need friendship bands to tell us that you are our friend."

"Thank you Dean. Your friendship means the world to me too."

"Come here man." Dean said and gave Cas a hug. "Happy Friendship Day Cas."

"Happy Friendship Day Dean." Cas replied, his voice content.

"You already bought the bands, didn't you?" Dean asked smirking.

" Yes." Cas said sheepishly.

"Come on then. Lay it on me." Dean said holding his hand out.

"Really?" Cas asked happily.

He exchanged bands with Dean and later with Sam as well.

Knowing that a person loves you is important but sometimes having a physical representation of that love is important as well.

Just like the amulet represented Sam and Dean's love, these bands represent Castiel's friendship with Sam and Dean.

* * *

 

The End.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friendship Day.


End file.
